vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisina
Lisina was a Werewolf who first appeared the first episode of the fifth season of . She was also the guardian of Henry Benoit before his death. Lisina was member of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Early History Sometime before the curse on the Crescents was cast by Céleste Dubois, possessing the witch Brynne Deveraux, when she was six, she would watch her mother be the queen of Mardi Gras. Many years later, she would become the guardian to Henry Benoit. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, she talks to Hayley in the Bayou at her cabin. She tells Hayley that Henry has been passed down and she's the only person he has left. After a vampire, Poppy, is bitten and killed by Henry, she defends him and listens to Hayley talk to the vampires that killing Henry in retribution would ruin the peace that has been kept for seven years. In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, she attended Hayley's funeral in the Bayou. When wind starts to pick up when Klaus stands next to Hope, she tells the others it's time to go so they won't get caught up in the storm. In We Have Not Long To Love, she and Keelin walk down a street and Lisina reads about how the purist vampires are demanding the werewolves go back to the bayou. After finding out Keelin plans on leaving New Orleans, she notices the float they made is destroyed and encouraged the wolves to rebuild and that they will march whether the vampires like it or not. At the church, Lisina recounts some of past in the Quarter to Keelin. She told her she was proud to see her mother as the queen of Mardi Gras and tells her to go help Freya with the hats. She tells her since she only has one day with Freya, she should spend time with her instead of hearing her reminiscing about the past. Not long after, a man comes up to Lisina and tells her that they told him to do this, and the bomb on the compelled man explodes, killing three people, which includes Lisina. Appearances Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' (Death) Personality Lisina was calm and stood strong with what she believed in. She was also caring, as shown when she didn’t want anything to happen to Henry (Hope’s former friend). Physical Appearance Power and Abilities Lisina possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. Weaknesses Lisina had the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Name *'Lisina' is a feminine name but it's unknown what it means. Lisina is also a village in the municipality of Raška, Serbia.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lisina *It may have been derived from Serbian word for fox "lisica". Trivia *With The Other Side's collapse and Hell being destroyed, she either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Gallery TO501-064-Lisina~Hayley.png TO501-087-Hayley-Lisina.png TO501-091-Hayley-Lisina.png TO502-079-Lisina~Marcel.png TO502-086-Henry-Lisina.png TO502-140-Lisina.png TO502-149-Lisina.png TO504-004-Lisina-David.png TO504-012-David-Lisina.png TO504-013-David-Lisina.png TO504-079-Lisina-Greta-Marcel.png TO504-080-Lisina-Greta.png TO504-121-Werewolves-Lisina.png TO504-123-Lisina~Werewolves.png TO509-015-Lisina-Keelin.png TO509-016-Lisina.png TO509-019-Keelin-Lisina.png TO509-043-Lisina.png TO509-044-Lisina.png TO509-081-Lisina.png TO509-082-Keelin-Lisina.png TO509-085~Man-Lisina.png TO509-088-Lisina.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased